User blog:Koko Nigel/PE Proposal: Death Gun/Shoichi Shinkawa
After a long break from proposals, I'm back to add one more PE villain to the approved list. He is the serial killer Death Gun and his real counterpart, Shoichi Shinkawa What is the work? Sword Art Online is a light novel series that takes place in a world where thousands of people get trapped online in a game. It involves the adventures of Kazuto Kiriya, known by his avatar name Kirito, as well as secondary characters like Asuna Yuuki, as they travel through various MMORPG worlds. Who is he? Death Gun is the main antagonist of the second season of Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online II. Originating from Gun Gale Online, he was said to be able to kill a real person from the virtual world. He uses a weapon called the Death Gun, which is a Black Star 54 pistol. It was said to be able to kill real people by shooting their avatars when it was proven as a hoax. Shoichi is the other main antagonist of Sword Art Online II. He was one of the thousands of people that were trapped in the titular game. He is the one who controls Death Gun. He joined the player killing guild, Laughing Coffin, and rose to power as one of the leading members. What did he do? Shoichi (as Red Eyed XaXa), PoH, and Johnny Black attempt to intimidate Schmidt to recruit him into their group, but Kirito interrupts and tricked them by saying that he would provide them reinforcements and healing items to stall them. XaXa vowed to hunt down Kirito on a horse like what the Black Swordsman had done to them. XaXa managed to increase his proficiency in SAO while in prison. He also hacked into SAO by obtaining an address via hiding under a Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle, where they will spy on people who would enter their address. He and his followers regularly kill their victims by giving them a deadly drug, which would cause them to die from cardiac arrest, which will trigger a forced logout, where it would appear as when Death Gun kills someone through a shot. Death Gun demonstrated the former by killing a player named XeXeeD. Death Gun first enters Gun Gale Online as "Sterben", competing in the Battle of Bullets tournament. He shoots Pale Rider with a stun bullet and kills him after Sinon misses. Kirito and Sinon go after Gunner X, who they mistakenly assume as Death Gun. The real Death Gun (as Sterben) ambushes them, and Sinon identifies him by his signature Black Star 54. Before Death Gun could kill her, Kirito interrupts and shoots Death Gun in the shoulder before dropping a smoke grenade, forcing him to retreat. He later gets on a mechanical horse in an attempt to chase both avatars. Sinon misses but hits a fuel tank that explodes, forcing Death Gun to abandon his horse, allowing Kirito and Sinon to escape. When both avatars were hiding in a cave to avoid being found by satellite, Kirito finds out how Death Gun was able to kill people in the real world, meaning that they only die moments after Death Gun fires, because his real-life counterpart executed his target by lethal injection. Death Gun desperately attempts to kill Kirito on his own. After killing Dark Wind, he destroys Sinon's scope and the latter then destroys Death Gun's weapon. Death Gun attempts to let Kirito's guard down by talking to him before attacking, but he pulls a sword from the remains of his sniper rifle. Death Gun nearly gains an advantage from his fast speed. Remembering his time in the titular game, Kirito once saw a Laughing Coffin member with red eyes. He finds out that Death Gun was Red Eyed XaXa, who was the second-in-command of Laughing Coffin. Sinon aims at Death Gun, interrupting his Camouflage Mantle, and Kirito takes adventure of it to finish off Death Gun with his willpower and strength from his SAO days. He reminds Kirito that the battle is not over before his avatar dies. Later, his real counterpart was arrested after his crimes were exposed by Kazuto and Shino. Heinous Standard SAO has a medium-high heinous standard with a few PE antagonists. They include Nobuyuki Sugou for the kidnapping and assault of Asuna Yuuki, obtaining the minds of hundreds of SAO players to use as test subjects for his cruel experiments, locking Asuna in a cage on top of the World Tree while forcing her to marry him, Quinella who turned people into sword golems into turning them against their loved ones and threatening to kill anyone who dares to expose her crimes, as well as Gabriel Miller who view his men as tools to further his plans, as well as murdering his friend Alicia due to her imminent devaluation, while the rest are too standard or have mitigating factors. He qualifies by brutally killing innocent GGO players with drugs, as well as killing Dark Wind for getting in his way. Mitigating Factors None for both. Shoichi had a terminal illness, yet that didn't excuse his actions. Final verdict I believe that Death Gun and his real counterpart both qualify. They were both old PEs awaiting approval. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals